


Betrayal

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Choices, Father-Son Relationship, Internal Conflict, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: The final meeting of a father and son … What was going through his head?





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This was a difficult piece to write because it was a difficult scene to watch … WARNING … the prompt is MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH … if you know the series, you know who dies and who kills him … If you can’t handles it, don’t read any further ...
> 
> Day 12 - Major character DEATH
> 
> Written for the 31 Day of FanFiction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/36874733104/in/dateposted-public/)

He’s here … I can feel him.

How is she with him … I know she is not here.

I am not good … I am the descendant of Vader

I am not what they think I can be … I am Solo, Not Skywalker

Why is he here … he can't save me for her

Why am I here … my master is asking too much

I can do this … I can find my way home

I can feel them … I can never go home

Is that really him … that old man cannot be my father

Is this really me … I feel older than he looks

I am Sith… I am strong in the dark

I am her son … she thinks there is still light in me

Why did he put it down … his eyes see too much

What is that behind him … her eyes should not be here

I am strong … I can do this

I am weak … I still feel him in my soul

What is he thinking … he should turn from me

What can I do … my Master says this is right

I am Vader’s line … I cannot be trusted 

I am her son … I cannot hide the truth in my eyes

Why did he trust me … I have made my choice

Why have I killed my father ...


End file.
